THe One
by MARNIE O.o
Summary: Haru may be going through a rough patch with Rin........but he still loves her right?....What happens when he meets someone else who he finds himself greatly attracted to but he has no clue why....find out what happens......HaruXOc


Just so everyone here knows i don't own furuba or it's characters and i do not wish to, however Akasumi is my character and she is bloody awsome!!!!!

The One

chapter 1:A strange boy

indeed

There I was two days till Christmas and there I was crying all alone. Now mind you it has been far over five years since my mother died, but when I arrived at her grave I got this feeling that i never felt before. This feeling of loneliness and lost hope.THat I was truely alone and that no one would ever love and care for me, ever. After about two hours of crying I stopped and thought of how ridiculous I must have looked and decided to head for home, after all tomorrow I started my first day of work at Gino's Pizza!

Gino's Pizza is probrably the crappiest pizzaria ever! The floors are caked with mud, the the cieling is falling apart, the stove smells like old baby diapers, our pizza's suck, and the only customers we get are rowdy teens who only want to cause trouble. It was around 2:30 and I was preparing for the flood of kids who would arrive starving after after a long stressful day at school. They are lucky howver, because they get to gpo to a school and get an education , unlike me who will never amount to anything in life but delivering crappy tasting pizza's.

"my life sucks." I whispered under my breath. Obviously i wasn' quiet enough," Why do you say that?" asked the guy i was serving. His question actually made me look up at him, to my surprise he was a teen aged boy with black and white hair( which by the way is sweet!) , and gorgeous gray eyes. He himself was gorgeous but in a mysterious sexy way.

I just stared into those deep gray eyes not quite remember what he had asked me."Hellooooo nebody home?" He asked waving his hand infront of my face. I snapped back to reality" Oh yes ummm sorry...and ummmmmm nothing's wrong i just have been having a bad day...uhhhhh what would you like to order?" I assked quite embarrased at myself.

"Ooooookay I would like to order a small cheese pizza...and would also enjoy it if you could possibly accompany me."He said quite bluntly.

"Ohhh i don't kno ...i mean i really want to and all but i have work and ...ummmm hey i get a brek in five minutes ...is that okay?"

"That sounds great, let me introduce myself my name is Hatsuharu Sohma but you can just call me Haru, and just what your name be?" He asked.

"M-my Name is A-Akasumi Sumaki" I answered a little tentivly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Sumaki"

"Please just call me Sumi I don't like all that formal stuff, i mean come on i work at Gino's for Christ's Sake!"

WE had a good laugh and then after about five minutes we went to go eat pizza, and to tell you the truth it wasn't all tha bad. This Haru kid is very strange however, you see when he left he didn't ask for my number or nething he just said"See you aroundlater...maybe"and then left.

I had to stay late that night and clean up: boy was it a mess: garbage all over the place, juice all over the floo, and there was grease over filling out of the deep fryers. I finally got out at 11PM adn started on my long walk home. I was exhausted from today's work adn i have had a fever for the last few days, so i dedided to take a break. The break didn't last long because i was in a hurry to get home and get some shut eye. i stood up but then everything went black.

Haru's POV:

I was running to Gino's Pizza, i wasn't too sure why, but what i did know is that someone dear to me was in serious trouble...what if it's Rin? Although when i get there, i was sorta dissapointed, the only person there was that Akasume girl i talked to earlier. So i decided to head back. I heard Gino's door open adn close, and i figured that Akasume was leaving. I walked a little ways but then realized that i should at least say a quick hello to the girl. I turned around to se an unconcious Sumi lying on the ground.

"Akasumi!!" i yelled running to her side. That was the scariest thing i ever saw...her eyes were pure white and blood was dripping out of her mouth. I feared the worst and for some unknown reason i began to cry. i quickly stopped and realized that she was still breathing and that her heart was still beating. I knew what i had to do; I had to bring her to Hatori, he would know what to do.

THankyou for reading mucho mucho Thanks……..Please Review ….PLEASE it will help me out so much……….!!


End file.
